Motor vehicles use a number of bushings to connect adjacent metal parts. The bushings allow relative movements of the metal parts and should prevent friction between the parts and, of course, reduce noise.
For example, the stabilizer bar is connected to the frame of a vehicle using a stabilizer bar bushing. These annular bushings are made of an elastomeric material such as SBR rubber. If formed solely from the elastomeric material, the movement of the stabilizer bar in the hollow core of the bushing would cause an undesirable noise. This is avoided by lining the internal surface of the bushing with a low friction material. In an attempt to eliminate the noise, a knitted fabric sleeve has been molded into the interior core or bore of the bushing to provide an interface between the stabilizer bar and the rubber support. During the molding process however, the elastomeric material can penetrate the liner. The bar rubbing against the elastomer produces an undesirable squeak.
Reid U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,071 discloses an attempt to overcome this. As disclosed in Reid, a solid Teflon.TM. sleeve is employed in place of the braided liner. Unfortunately this is not as strong as a fabric liner and it is more expensive and difficult to manufacture. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an elastomeric hollow bushing wherein the inner bore of the bushing is lined with a low friction material which prevents squeaking and wears well.